


Кошки-мышки

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Мэтт вечно приходил без объявления войны.





	Кошки-мышки

**Author's Note:**

> бета - Валевский.
> 
> на DCWars2018 для команды WilsonFamily

Прикосновения холодных прометиевых когтей — от подбородка вниз по шее, ключице, груди, — почти невесомые, короткая пародия на ласку. На пару секунд, пока Мэтт не надавил сильнее, не вспорол кожу, пуская кровь.

Слэйд перехватил его запястье — другой металл доспеха, и смог бы смять его, впечатать в руку до кости, — и отвел руку Мэтта, не встречая сопротивления.

— Вижу, ты все еще не отошел после рехаба, друг мой, — маска приглушала голос и почти стирала издевательские ноты.

Чушь: Слэйд не спал, слышал, как Мэтт пришел. Чувствовал, как прогнулся матрас, когда тот сел на край постели. Знал, что Мэтт медлил, разглядывая его, прежде чем протянуть руку.

Реагировать — не хотел.

— Не рехаб. Психушка.

Смешок звучал отчетливее: Мэтт стянул маску.

Слэйд разомкнул веки и подавил соблазн потереть поврежденную кожу: царапины уже затянулись, фантомная боль и зуд останутся еще на минуту.

Мэтт высвободил руку из его хватки и демонстративно слизнул кровь с перчатки.

— Не пойдет, — в прошлый раз он разодрал Слэйду этими проклятыми когтями грудь, руки, спину, все, до чего дотянулся. — Раздевайся.

Он подчинился легко, как и каждый раз. Слэйд был удивлен только в первый. Потом понял: Мэтт просто считал его своей собственностью, ровно так же, как и каждого человека, каждый дом и каждый куст вплоть до самой границы. Игрушкой, может. И брал, что хотел. Хотел — подчиняться, и это было почти смешно.

Могло бы быть смешно. Могло бы злить до белого каления хотя бы в первую ночь. Было все равно.

Раздевался Мэтт, сбрасывая доспехи на ковер, неторопливо и без капли смущения. Сильный, на удивление гибкий. Красивый, пожалуй.

Слэйд на него почти не смотрел.

Поманил к себе, прислонившись к спинке постели, и, стоило Мэтту нависнуть сверху, накинул ему на шею свой ремень, протягивая конец сквозь пряжку, но не фиксируя.

— Вот так.

Мэтт плотно сжал губы, но промолчал — этому научился не сразу, — и Слэйд одобрительно похлопал его по шее.

— Не в настроении играть. Давай быстро.

— Тогда делай все сам.

Возражений предсказуемо не последовало. Таким — покорным и молчаливым хотя бы в постели — Мэтт даже нравился Слэйду. Мэтт дернул Слэйда за бедра, стаскивая ниже, грубо погладил по бокам и животу, прежде чем сдвинуться ниже. Прижался обветренными губами к животу, царапая щетиной. Повел горячим языком от пупка ниже, до резинки боксеров.

— Хороший мальчик.

Ожидания Мэтт оправдал: в ответ до боли стиснул зубы на коже, а потом принялся вылизывать место укуса. Почти по-звериному, так же, как зализывал слишком глубокие, чтобы затянуться моментально, порезы, которые оставлял на Слэйде в прошлые разы.

Лизнул полувставший член сквозь тонкую ткань, а потом стянул трусы до середины бедер, сдвинул кожу, обнажая головку, и обхватил ее губами.

Слэйд шумно втянул воздух и прикрыл уцелевший глаз, надавливая Мэтту на затылок. Волосы под ладонью — колкие, короткие, слишком короткие, чтобы запустить в них пальцы, и в какую-то секунду Слэйд пожалел об этом неожиданно остро.

Быстро перестал об этом думать: отсасывал Мэтт старательно, насаживался ртом на член, беря до упора. Слэйд чаще ставил его на колени и трахал в рот, не слишком церемонясь, но Мэтт не слишком осторожничал и когда отсасывал у него сам, и получал от этого удовольствие.

Он застонал в какой-то момент — горло сжалось вокруг члена, — и Слэйд стиснул зубы, сам сдерживая хриплый выдох. Мэтт прервался почти сразу после, раньше, чем Слэйд его остановил, и наклонился, чтобы дотянуться до валявшегося на полу пояса, вытащить из кармана презерватив.

Когда он, раскатав по члену Слэйда резинку, насадился сам, Слэйд все же ругнулся сквозь зубы: почти больно было даже ему.

Гребаный мазохист.

Глаза у Мэтта были прикрыты, брови сведены к переносице. Он замер, привыкая, но Слэйд почти не дал ему времени, до боли стискивая пальцы на бедрах.

— Давай.

Мэтт ответил злым — и удовлетворенным, — взглядом, и подчинился, приподнимаясь и резковато насаживаясь. Уперся руками в спинку постели и сразу взял быстрый темп, жмурился и срывался на шумные выдохи, трахая себя членом Слэйда.

Слэйд только изредка дергал его за бедра, заставляя резче насаживаться до упора, впечатывал пальцы в кожу до синяков, испытывая легкое злорадство, когда Мэтт болезненно шипел. Будь на его месте кто-то другой — ласкал бы и гладил. Сел на постели, чтобы целовать или просто обнять. Но. Это трудно было назвать даже сексом, скорее, они просто друг другом пользовались.

В этом был плюс: никакой необходимости заботиться о чужих ощущениях. И никакого желания. Оставалась только необходимость рассчитывать силу, чтобы не переломать Мэтту кости. Остальное… Кажется, этого Мэтт от него и хотел.

Трахаться с Мэттом было так же удобно, как и работать.

— Руки.

Слэйд впечатал Мэтта в постель сам, стоило тому разжать пальцы и выпустить спинку постели. Подхватил под коленями, разводя ноги, и снова вставил ему, сразу полностью, вырывая рваный вздох, и взял такой же быстрый темп.

Мэтт рычал коротко, шипел, охал, — шумный, он не стонал почти никогда. Цеплялся за простыни, единственный из всех, с кем Слэйд когда-либо делил постель, ни разу не порывался обнять, обхватить за шею, просто притянуть ближе. Разве что оставить следы когтей: болезненные, почти сразу стирающиеся метки. Отдавался зато со всей порывистостью: сам насаживался, подставлялся, зажимался, когда член почти выскальзывал.

Болтавшийся ремень горло не сжимал уже давно, конец почти выскользнул из-под пряжки. Слэйд потянул за него, затягивая петлю, лишая возможности дышать. Вдавить еще сильнее — и можно сломать Мэтту шею.

Редкостный соблазн.

Слэйд ослабил давление ремня, когда Мэтт разомкнул губы, давая ему секундную передышку, а потом затянул еще раз, грубо вталкиваясь в податливое тело.

— Можешь дрочить, — коротко произнес, снова давая Мэтту пару секунд на то чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

Мэтт довел себя до разрядки несколькими быстрыми движениями. Слэйд трахал его еще с минуту, прежде чем кончил сам.

— А теперь, Слэйд Дезстроук, — Мэтт, довольный и уже переключившийся, приподнялся на локте сразу, стоило Слэйду сдвинуться с него, и ухмыльнулся. — Я хочу поговорить с тобой о деле.


End file.
